Maybe All We Need is to Switch Guys
by Jemmaislife
Summary: This story is based on what I think would be interesting for EWW season 3. None of this will probably take place next season, but it's just a fanfic! Please let me know what you all think of it in the review section! THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! I WILL BE TRYING MY BEST TO ADD A CHAPTER EVERY WEEKEND! :)
1. Rebel Boot Camp for Two?

Jax's POV

Rebel boot camp. 3 words that a wizard like me would laugh at, but I was really in trouble this time. Turns out, E really was trying to get rid of Emma; and I was her 'accomplice'. How was I supposed to know? Junior and I happen to be best friends! So, the Wizard Council sent me to a rebel boot camp for witches and wizards; and this time, father dearest couldn't bail me out. _Oh great, roll call. "_Jax Novoa." A stern voice called. "Present." I replied. A girl strutted over and stood with her back to me. I _know that hair! EMMA? Emma's in Rebel boot camp? _"Mia?" The same stern voice yelled. "Present." She answered. _Weird. Just Mia? I wonder what her last name is. She looks so much like Emma, but acts nothing like her! _I stare at her a little bit longer until she turns around. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She advised with a smirk. Her silky black hair was windswept, and her dark brown eyes were cold and uninviting. _Emma's polar opposite. She kind of reminds me of E. I like her already. _

*About 2 weeks later*

Emma's POV

"Hey Em!" Andi called as I finished my shift at the Beachside Seven. "Oh hey Andi!" "I still can't believe you CHOSE to work over the summer." She said as I walked over. "Well what else do you want me to do? Plus, I get to spend extra time with Danny." She shrugged, and then realization hit her eyes. "Em! Lilly wants to talk to you ASAP! She said it was something SUPER important!" "Um.. Okay! I'll open a portal to the council when I get home. You coming?" I asked. It was Andi's dream to go into the 'magic realm'; and ever since she helped me defeat Evil Desdemona, the council has accepted her. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She squealed. "Of course I am," I replied with a giggle, "Relax, you're not getting married!"

As soon as we got home, I saw a bright pink sticky note on the table, 'County wide meeting. Be home by 6, stay safe. Love, Dad' "Okay, that gives us 4 hours until my dad's back. Let's go see what Lilly needs!" "Aren't you forgetting something? Time freezes when your not here Em, you should know this! Take all the time you need in that witches' place, I need to go see what gives all of you powers!" Andi yelled from down the hall. _Of course! Lilly was right, I should probably pay more attention when she's teaching me 'witch history.'_

_My favorite kind of tree is the elm,_

_Make me a portal, lead me to the magic realm_

"Lilly? I'm here! You wanted to talk to me?" I call once Andi and I are inside Lilly's office. Finally, I see her thick, black hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Her eyes are wide and alert. She quickly glances at Andi, "Hey Andi! This is really private, so do you maybe want to take a tour while I speak to Emma?" Andi looks offended for a second, but then her face softens; "It's fine Lilly. I understand. I'd love to take a tour! Bye Em! See you later!" She calls as she runs out of the room. "Emma! The council has tracked irregular magical ability in the Rebel boot camp for witches and wizards that's taking place this summer! The power, it's almost as strong as yours! And considering that whoever has it is in boot camp, they can't possibly be using it for good." She blurted. I stared at her, stunned. "What do you want me to do? Spend my whole summer looking for someone that just MIGHT be a powerful witch or wizard that wants to destroy me?" I sputtered. "Well... It won't be THAT hard. Aggie, Ramona, and I believe, that you have a sibling! If you don't find whoever this is within 2 1/2 weeks, we will arrange to send you back into the human world! Emma please, you're the only one who can feel the aura of this person! If they are powerful, and possibly related to you, you'll feel a strange surge of energy coming from one person, and one person only. We think you have a sister, so be on the lookout for girls that look something like you. Once you find her, you have to do this alone, tell her to take off her shoes. On your right foot, is a star birthmark; the chosen mark, on her right foot, there should be a circle." Lilly explained carefully. I looked down at the tiled floor. _If I did this, I'd be protecting the magic realm from another potential threat; and as the chosen one, it was my job. _I sighed, "Okay, I'll do it. But, on one condition; Andi gets to come with me." Lilly smiled, "I think I can make that happen."

**Chapter 1 is complete! Let me know what you think! School has, unfortunately started for me, but I'll try to update every weekend! THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT!**

**LOVE YOU BUNCHES, **

** jemma_is_life_ :)**


	2. Emma's Here?

Jax's POV

"Gather round you awful rebels!" A sharp voice rang the through the camp ground. I groaned; waking up at 5:30 every morning was awful, I don't think I can do this for 7 more weeks. "We are receiving a VERY special guest first thing tomorrow morning!" A gruff voice began, "If ALL of you aren't polite, you will be punished as a group, AM I CLEAR?!" He yelled. "Yes, sir." We all mumbled sleepily, only half listening. I wonder who this special guest is..

Emma's POV

"So can I tell Andi about my s-sister?" I stuttered. It's still surreal that I actually have a family member who has magical powers! "Um.." Lilly murmured. "Please Lilly!" I begged. "Andi already knows so much about magic, and she's my best friend! Who would she tell?" "Only if you're sure Andi can protect herself, whoever you're dealing with can't be very safe!" "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! GOT IT! ANDI!" I called running out of Lilly's office. "How'd your private magic meeting go?" She questioned. "Great! Lilly told me I could tell you about it!"

*2 hours later*

"A sister? And you're gonna go visit her? WHAT IF SHE TRIES TO MURDER US? OR WORSE, TRIES TO STEAL YOUR POWERS?" Andi yelled. "Relax, you'll be there with me, and if she is evil; I can just get rid of her and then I'd be doing my job protecting the realm as the Chosen One." I soothed. "But, the question is," I started with a smirk, "is if your up for a rebel boot camp. Magic style." "I accept your challenge." Andi countered. "Great! We leave in half an hour, our bags are already packed for us, and we'll be there first thing tomorrow morning!" "Wonderful, another magical adventure with the world's biggest optimist." Andi muttered under her breath.

*The next morning*

"What time is it?" I screamed over the obnoxious bugle alarm.

"5 AM." Andi groaned, "That's it! I give, boot camp is not the way I wanna spend my summer!" She cried.

"Too late!" I sang as I ran into the airplane's restroom, grabbing my toothbrush and comb.

*5:30 AM*

Now, it's time for the grand Chosen One entrance. All I have to do is walk gracefully out of the airplane without tripping, falling, or landing face down in the dewy grass. Easy enough right?

"AND HERE IS OUR SPECIAL GUEST, YOU WILL RESPECT HER AND BE POLITE, OR MEET THE CONSEQUENCES!" A rude voice yelled.

That's my cue! The airplane's door opened immediately, folding out into a walkway.

"The Chosen One has come to our camp to meet new witches and wizards and expand her magical horizons! You will treat her well, or deal with me. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

A chorus of "Understood, sir." came almost immediately.

"She has arrived with a human, while that is not typical; you will treat her as you treat the Chosen One!" He demanded. Wow, this guy was ruthless. Gasps rippled through the mob of rebels, but they soon quieted down when they met my hard stare. My eyes traveled through the crowd looking for someone who shared any of my features; so far, everyone has dyed their hair red or blue. BAM! I was hit with an energy blast, and quickly spotted the late comer. It was her. My sister. She had black hair, like mine, and subtle red highlights. Dressed in a leather jacket, tight skinny jeans, and combat boots, she was the spitting image of E.

"RETURN TO YOUR ACTIVITIES!" The man barked. I found her. I found her. She's real, and alive, and kind of mean looking. "I found her!" I whisper-screamed into Andi's ear.

"Finally! Where is she?"

"Over there." I pointed quickly in her direction.

"Dude, she's like your twin! Or your clone! OMIGOSH DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF AGAIN DUDE?"

"No." I responded curtly, shocked that Andi sounded so concerned.

Jax's POV

EMMA. EMMA. EMMA. EMMA'S HERE. EMMA'S ACTUALLY HERE. I don't think she noticed me, she was too busy looking at everyone else. It almost looked like she was searching for someone. I wonder if she noticed Mia, and how similar they look. "DUDE, SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" I heard Andi's voice cut through the buzzing of the other rebels who were equally shocked that Emma had arrived. I knew that Emma didn't come here for friends, and I needed to find out why she actually was here.

"I see her! But, what's her name?" Emma's honey-sweet voice traveled to my ears. Who were they talking about?

"That chick? She's Mia. My advice though, don't try and be friends with her. You're a sweet, innocent, little witch; she's evil and awful. You don't wanna be sucked into her tornado disaster of a life." A new voice advised. "She already some other poor little wizard rooting for her," she continued, "I think his name's Jack or something."

"Thanks! I appreciate it, what's your name?"

"Jessica. But, call me Jess. Good luck in this hell hole."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next couple of weeks," she murmured as Jessica walked away.

"Em, is she talking about about Jax?" Andi asked, shocked.

"No, no, nope. If Mia is half as bad as Jess said she was, then Jax would stay far away from her." Emma denied.

"Mmmhhmm.. Sure." Andi muttered, unconvinced.

"She's walking away! We have to find out who she really is!" I better find out what Emma's going to say to Mia.


	3. They Know I'm Here

Chapter 3

Emma's POV

Hell hole? Woah, this place must be AWFUL; no wonder Lilly wanted me to be back in 2 weeks if Mia wasn't here. But she is. Well, now was obviously a better time than any other to go see what Mia was really like.

"Em... Are you sure about this?" Andi asked slowly, her voice trailing off.

"Andi, I'll be fine! Now go make some new 'magical' friends!" I said with fake happiness. The last thing I needed was Andi worried about me too.

"Yea," I murmured to myself, "I'll be fine. Totally fine!" Here goes nothing.

Andi's POV

"Chosen One's human friend," random witches and wizards muttered, bowing slightly while walking past me. Is this a joke? I'M TOUGHER THAN HALF OF THESE LOSERS! Let's hope that whoever that Mia chick was isn't as horrible as Jess told us she was. Or else Em's in for a whole new whirlwind of magical problems. "Scoot!" I heard a gruff voice grunt. Jerk. Wait. That wasn't an American accent! It was British, or maybe Australian? That annoying, 'better than you' tone. That hair. That stupid leather jacket. It's all so familiar. OMIGOD JAX IS HERE.

Emma's POV

"Hey!" I called out after following Mia for a few minutes, into the empty dining hall.

"Chosen One." She acknowledged me with an annoyed, prissy tone. Man, Jess was right; all I did was say hi to her. It doesn't matter, there's no turning back now.

"Please, call me Emma," I said lightly, with a fake smile glued to my face.

"Whatever. Do you want something? Or are you just so desperate for friends here that you follow around random strangers?" She questioned.

"Um.. I actually wanted to talk to you! I've heard a lot about you." I answer honestly, trying my best not to slap her.

"What do you want?" She interrogated.

"Can you sit down?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably on my feet. '_Don't let her be my sister, don't let her be my sister!' _I prayed in my head, '_I'll do anything!' _I begged to God.

"Make this quick." She demanded.

"I will. Can you take off your shoes?"

"No!" She answered quickly, too quickly. "I mean, that's weird!" She exclaimed, correcting herself.

Oh, that's it! She's so obnoxious, and UGH!

_Mia's so rude, why doesn't she do it you,_

_But right now, take off her right shoe!_

Within a millisecond Mia's shoes were pulled off of her body, and her body was on the ground; and in plain sight was her birthmark. Her circle birthmark. I immediately pulled off my own right shoe and stared at her.

"You-you're my-"I stuttered.

"Sister." She finished, with a smirk.

"Yea." I breathed out with a smile.

"You're happy about this? What a loser." She taunted with an evil cackle. "I'm not here to go shopping with you, and tell you what shoes to wear with your outfits!" Yea, no kidding.

"You still don't get it do you?" She started laughing. "Man, you really are a clueless witch, lemme spell it out for you. I'm here to steal you powers, take your 'boyfriend', and ruin your life while doing it."

"My-my boyfriend?"

"That idiot Jax, who else? He's been following me around like a lost little puppy for last 2 1/2 weeks." She scoffed. "Aw, your poor little Jaxy-Waxy just can't get enough of me! Just like he wanted E more than he wanted you." Mia jabbed her pointer finger at my chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured, tryng my hardest to stop my voice from wavering.

"I think you do, now if you'll excuse me, _sister, _I've got some powers to steal!" She called walking out of the empty hall.

Jax's POV

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _I chanted to myself. I should've disguised my voice, changed my hair, or at least my clothes! Now, Andi was going to go blab to Em about me being here! Wait! There she is now! Why is she still trying to talk to Mia? I better go hear this. Before I could stop myself, my soundless feet carried me to the empty canteen where Mia and Emma were talking.

*fast forward by 20 minutes*

She using me. To get to Emma. But I cared about her! Did I? Or was she just a replacement because I missed Emma so much? My mind was whirling with questions after I heard their conversation. She's gonna take Emma's powers, steal me, and ruin her life. And here I am standing around like a dummy, letting her plot away. _THINK JAX, THINK! What can you do to help?_

"Jax?" An alarmed honey-sweet voice questions from behind me.

_Oh shit. That wasn't part of the plan._

**_I've decided to leave you all little notes at the end of my chapters like all the other amazing authors! So, here goes! EMMA AND ANDI BOTH KNOW JAX IS AT BOOT CAMP! Ahhhh! Major drama between our sister duo... Hmm looks like Mia actually is a bitch. But, she doesn't know that Jax heard. BTW, Emma calls the cafeteria the dining hall, and Jax calls it a canteen. What's gonna happen next? THANK YOU! THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL SOULS WHO HAVE FAVORITED MY STORIES AND COMMENTED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND ALL FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! I'll be doing comment shout outs starting next chapter, so please try and leave me a few words about what you thought! _**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Abby_**


End file.
